Future legal requirements regarding CO2 emission of new motor vehicles call for among other things a drastic weight reduction with simultaneously rising requirements in terms of the structural behavior of the vehicle body with respect to durability, interior noise and travelling comfort. The aspect of weight reduction is additionally of relevant importance in the case of battery-operated vehicles in order to increase the range of the vehicles. Despite these increased requirements endeavors are made to keep production costs of the vehicles at a constant level or even reduce these.